It's Not That Easy
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: So, the guy that broke your heart comes into your life again. What happens? Well, you fall for him again, of course. Sasusaku. AU fic. T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I apologize deeply for not updating. I've had a lot of schoolwork to do and this week is exams and everything, so yeah. I thought I might give myself a break and write a story. The guy I really like, and all the people who have come into my life recently inspire this one. AU fic, sorry if you don't like them. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

How It Started

_Sakura's P.O.V._

You know those days when you really hate being who you are? Yeah, today's one of those days. I absolutely despise being a female. Why, you ask? Well, let me tell you. I happen to like Sasuke Uchiha. That's not the whole problem though. Let me start out with what happened two years ago.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke, we've been awfully close these past two months," I said out of nowhere.  
"Sure, I guess," he remarked nonchalantly.  
"Do you like me?" I asked.  
"Sure, I can at least stand you. You're not as annoying as everyone else."  
"No, I mean like-like. Like, as more than friends." I turned from where I was leaning against the tree we were under to look him in the eye. I love his eyes. They're a beautiful onyx color. Just like his hair, his oddly shaped yet somehow attractive hair.  
"…I like you as more than a friend but less than my girlfriend. Ya know?" he replied. I was about to burst into tears. How could I forget about Karin, the biggest whore in our school? I don't even know why he's dating her, she's more annoying than everybody else combined. Instead of slapping him and walking off (like I really wanted to do), I simply smiled and said, "Yeah, I get it. We kind of have that flirtationship thing going on."  
"Exactly. Hey, I gotta go, I'll catch you later." He got up, brushed himself off and walked away, holding up his hand as he left.  
"Yeah…later," I said as I sulked onto the grass. I figured as much. Of course he wouldn't like me, am I crazy? What guy would want a girl with pink hair and a huge forehead? I got up, and walked home.

~ Later that night ~

"You're kidding me. He really said that?" My best friend Tenten asked. When I got home, I called her over. She immediately came over with hot chocolate and Ed Sheeran. She always knows how to make me feel better.  
"Yeah…but what else was I expecting? Did I think he was just going to tell me he loved and we live happily ever after? That kind of thing doesn't happen in the real world." My emerald eyes were filling with tears. I've never been so emotionally distraught over a guy.  
"Well you deserve to, damn it! You are, like, the prettiest person I know, and if fucking Ino Yamanaka can get a boyfriend, than damn it, so can you!" she exclaimed. She has such a way with words. She might be a little...what's the word…dramatic?  
"Well, apparently not, because I don't have one. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You get the couch tonight. I want my bed this time." I was drained; too much stuff for one day.  
"'Kay. Goodnight," she replied. She went to the couch and plopped on it. I hate it when she does that.  
"' Night."

~ The next day ~

"What do you mean you don't want to be my friend anymore? Yesterday, we were just fine!" I yelled. I was fucking angry. Wouldn't you be?  
"Just that, I think it's for the best that we don't talk. I'm sorry," he replied simply and walked off. I didn't even wait to get home; I slumped down the tree, _our_ tree, and cried for an hour. When I finally got the sense to go home, I went straight to my bed and cried some more. I just lost one of the most important people in my life.

_End Flashback_

Now, I just so happen to like the asshole again. You're probably thinking, 'Well, why don't you just stop liking him?' I wish, but it's not that easy…

**Sorry for those who like Ino, I like her too, but I thought it would be appropriate for her to be one of the 'populars' in this story. Also, I apologize if this story is a little strange. It's my first chapter story so doesn't judge too harshly. However, some constructive criticism would be lovely. Thank you!**


	2. Homeroom

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. My inspiration decided to be an asshole for a bit. But school's over and I don't have to deal with him for three months. **** So here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"SAKURA! Time to wake up! We have school this morning." Tenten yelled at me.  
"Mrrr, five more minutes…" I mumbled. I guess she didn't like this answer because she then proceeded to dump a bucket of ice water on me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, TENTEN? THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" I screeched. I was having a lovely dream about…what was I dreaming about?...only to be awoken to ice cold water.  
"That's the point! C'mon, it's our first day back. And we're juniors now! Now get up, you looked like a drowned muskrat," she said, chuckling.  
"Can't I just lay here and die? I hate school," I said. Sure, I may make good grades, but I absolutely cannot stand school.  
"No. Hinata would be awfully disappointed if you missed today." Damn it, Tenten. Why do you have to make me feel guilty about everything? "Fine, I'm up."  
"Yay! Now hurry up, I wanna stop by and get some breakfast from that little café on the corner." Tenten called as she bounded off to get ready. I've got to stop inviting her over, she has way too much energy for this early in the morning.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. After I was done showering, I picked out my outfit. I decided on a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white camisole over it, a pair of black denim skinny jeans, and some black converse shoes. I pulled my bangs back with a black hair clip. I applied just a little bit of pink eye shadow on my eyes. It was a perfect outfit for the first day back. However, when I looked in the mirror, I wasn't so sure.

'**What are you talking about? We look HOT! Guys will be all over us!'  
**Lovely, you're back. What do you want?  
**'I'm simply here to help you get through the day. I don't want you to make a fool of us again.'  
**"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Oops, I said that out loud.  
**'Awkward… see ya!'  
**No, get back her- dang it.

Tenten came into my room looking startled. "What's with the screaming in here?" I just looked at her.  
"Ah, the inner is back. What a lovely time, too," she said, obviously being sarcastic.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go already. I like your outfit by the way." She was wearing a green shirt that tied at the end, grey skinnies, and green and black plaid converse. Her long brown hair was down for once, and she had just a little bit of green eye shadow on.  
"Thanks! Now, let's go, I really want coffee!" she exclaimed.  
"That's the last thing you need," I said as she dragged me through the door.

~ Later at school ~

Oh, school, how I hate you. But hey, at least I have homeroom with all of my friends.  
"Sakura, I'm so happy we have homeroom together! It's been so long!" Lee exclaimed. He tends to be a little dramatic.  
"Lee, it's been a week. Please stop hugging me, I can't breathe." That boy gives some pretty tight hugs. I love him to death but he can be a little overbearing sometimes. Rock Lee is someone you would consider a strong character, however he is extremely feminine. For the longest time, I swore he was gay.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he cried.  
"Oh, shut up. You're too loud for this early in the morning." I don't mean to be rude to him, but… you can understand, right?  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, have you guys heard? Sasuke Uchiha is back. I guess he couldn't stand homeschool anymore," he said then walked away. Tenten looked at me with worry.  
"It's okay, Ten. He probably doesn't even remember me. Why should I care?"  
"Come on, how could he not remember you? You were probably the best thing that ever happened to him," she said, trying to make me feel better.  
I snorted. "Yeah, right, I told him how I felt, and then he totally left me. But I'm okay now, truly I am. We probably won't even have any classes together," I reassured her. She's always worrying about me.  
"Whatever you say, Sakura." She proceeded to put in her ear buds; music is probably the only thing that gets her through school at all. I looked at her IPod to see what she was listening to. "The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver" by All Time Low- good choice.

I decided to listen to some music of my own since my teacher isn't here yet. Of course, I ended up with Kakashi Hatake, the laziest teacher in school. He always shows up thirty minutes late, and then reads his little orange book the whole class. Good for me! I reached in my bag and pulled out my IPod. I looked through the songs and decided on "Stutter" by Marianas Trench. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew, Naruto Uzumaki was shaking me awake.  
"Come on, Sakura. It's time to go to first period."  
"Oh, okay. Thank you!" I waved at him as he ran out of the class. I put my IPod up and quickly walked out of the class. That is, until I landed on my ass.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," I apologized.  
"Hey, why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" I looked up into the eyes I didn't expect to see. I had inadvertently run into the devil himself.  
"Excuse you? Maybe you should watch where you're going. And try being a little bit nicer, won't you Sasuke?" I growled. Nobody talks to me that way; I don't give a fuck who you think you are.  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura?" I turned around and stormed off. This just has not been my morning.

**So there's chapter two. Tell what you liked, what you didn't like, anything. Thanks!**


End file.
